


Til I don't know where you end and I begin

by killing_kurare



Category: American Mary (2012)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Hints of canon incest, Incest, Sibling Incest, exchanged limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: They relish in the feeling of each other after the surgery.
Relationships: The Twins (American Mary)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Til I don't know where you end and I begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> Fill for   
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/ 
> 
> Title from "The Dreaming Sea" by Karen Matheson

"Strange how we fit each other," she says and touches her former fingers with her current - with the former fingers of her sister. 

They sit opposite of each other and admire the work of their young surgeon. 

They look as if nothing changed at all, except for the scar on their shoulder, but the knowledge is enough. They touch their own skin, knowing that it's actually their twin's. They move the fingers of their left hand, and it feels like telling the other to do so. 

"Now we're truly inseparable," the other woman breathes and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
